Dragonball X
by Goten4life
Summary: Dragonball X is epic story that is full of, Angst, Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Humor, Drama and Romance. One of my best story's (at least to me) if you like my other work check that story out.
1. Author's Note

Dragonball X  
  
  
  
Authors Notes: This all take's place right after DBGT.   
  
This is my longest fan fic ever and I have around 200   
  
hundred chapters done but, I will update then daily   
  
instead of just putting everything at once. That would   
  
be no fun. TOmmorow look for my Dragonball X Chapter-   
  
A New Baby. Bye for now! 


	2. A New Baby!

Dragonball X  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DBZ or DBGT  
  
  
  
author's note: Here's chapter one,enjoy!  
  
  
  
Saga: Maldon  
  
Chapter One: A New Baby  
  
  
  
  
It has been four months since Goku died for his third and final time. There is   
  
no more dragonballs left. Everybody has been depressed since Goku died. Chichi got   
  
use to Goku dieing. Everybody has seen Goku die. Well almost everybody. Pan hasn't   
  
and neither has Goten. Goten is 22 and Pan is 10. Life still comtinue's on for the Z-  
  
Warriors.  
  
  
  
  
Goten is laying on his bed when he hear's a knock on the door. He get's up from   
  
his bed open's the door. He looks down to see his neice, Pan. Pan runs up to his leg and   
  
hugs her uncle. Goten walks towards his bed. Pan follows her uncle. "Uncle Goten you   
  
want to train together. You can show me some new techique's." Pan asks her uncle. "Nah,   
  
Pan dinner is going to be in about 20 minute's. Everybody is coming over. Bra is coming over,   
  
so should be excited." Goten replies."OK, well see ya!" Pan says as she walks out of her   
  
uncle's bedroom. "I guess I should get ready for dinner, I wonder why mom is having everybody   
  
have dinner."  
  
  
  
  
Everybody is eating, all of the ayian are eating faster than ever. Chichi begins to stand up   
  
and says "Guys, I have called you all here because, something big is going to happen." Everybody   
  
looks up at her in confusion. "Um, I going to have a baby." Chichi replies softly.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
*Well how did you like it. It will get a lot better ok. Please read at least the first twenty chapters,   
  
please. Review. THANKS FOR READING MY STORY HOPED YOU LIKED IT!* 


	3. Maldon Appears!

Dragonball X  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DBZ or DBGT  
  
  
  
author's note: Well here is chapter two.  
  
  
  
Saga- Maldon  
  
Chapter Two: Maldon Appears!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Wow! I still can't believe it. I will have a new baby brother. Now I have somebody to   
  
train!" Goten replies in excitement. "Yeak, and now I well have two brothers to boss around.  
  
"Gohan says as he begins to laugh. "Well I have some good news to tell Paris. I'll be back."  
  
Goten states as he begins to go see Paris. "What is it, Goten?!" Trunks asks his best friend.  
  
"Ok, I'll give you I clue" Goten says as he holds out a little black box. He open's it and a ring   
  
is inside witha diamond in the middle. Everybody's eyes widen. "Are...you..serious...Goten."  
  
Trunks asks Goten. "Yeah what's wrong?" Goten asks everybody. Paris walks in the door.   
  
Goten turns around, and give's her a kiss and hug. "I have something to tell you." Paris and   
  
Goten say at the same time. "You go first, Goten." Paris replies. "Ok." Goten says as he get's   
  
down on one knee. "Will you marry." Goten says as he holds out the bkack box with it open.   
  
"Yes". Paris says as she begins to cry. Goten hugs her. "So what did you want to tell me, dare."  
  
Goten asks his new wife. "Um, I....am.....pergent." Paris says softly. Goten passes out instantly.  
  
Gohan and Trunks begin to laugh as they look at Goten and think about Goten having a kid. "The   
  
kid will be more mature than Goten by the time he is six." Trunks says as he still laughs with Gohan.  
  
All of the girls look at Trunks and Gohan and say "What is so funny about Goten having a kid." All   
  
of the girls look at Trunks and Gohan "I think he would be a good father." Paris replies. Goten begins   
  
to wake up. "Did you get enough sleep dare?" Paris says as she try's to hold back a laugh. Goten says   
  
nothing as he walks toward the window. "Did you guys just feel that. It was a very high ki." Goten states.  
  
"Your right Goten.Fuck! I don't even think we have a chance if that thing is evil." Trunks replies. "Yeah,   
  
and if I'am right that thing could be as stong as Dad and Vegeta as Gogeta." Gohan states.  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Remember to review and thanks for reading my story!* 


	4. Goten's Death!

Blood and Pain  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, DBZ or DBGT.  
  
  
  
Authors Note: Well here is here is chapter three! Thanks to all the reviews. If   
  
you want faster updates faster, I need some support.Review!  
  
  
  
Saga- Maldon  
  
Chapter Three- Goten's Death  
  
  
  
  
"Guys, you go get suited up and I will get Vegeta. We will need all the help we   
  
can. I will need to use the flying nubius to get there in. Pan, you stay here with  
  
everybody and protect them. There could be more enemies, just as strong. Maybe  
  
even stronger." Gohan tells everybody. "Gohan, how the hell are we going to beat   
  
this thing if it is stronger than us. Goten and I wanted even have a chance. What  
  
you want use to do is succide damn it!" Trunks says consider about everybody.  
  
"Trunks, we can beat this. It simple, Goten and me here are stronger then a super   
  
sayian 2, and he has even ascended to a super sayain 2 yet. Just think if he does  
  
ascend he could be as strong as a low super sayian 3." Gohan says looking at his   
  
brother with pride."Goten be careful, come back." Paris says worried about her mate.  
  
"Sure." Goten says. Goten and Trunks go upstairs and go change into gi's. Goten   
  
and Trunks are both wearing the same gi's from the 25th world martial arts tournament,  
  
except that Goten doesn't have the blue undershirt on. Trunks grabs his sword, while  
  
Goten grabs his staff. "Are you ready!" Goten says as he look's over to his best friend,  
  
Trunks."Ya let's go!" Trunks replies back.  
  
  
  
  
"Good I feel the ki getting ready. First I got Vegeta, and now have to get kakaroot's   
  
younger son and I will have no problems. I have already got the strongest warrior on Earth  
  
now I need to get.....Goten!" Maldon says. Maldon is purple and is look's just like Cooler.  
  
"Hey, what do you want?" Goten says as Trunks and Goten float down to where Maldon is   
  
standing."Who are you, and what do you want with us.?" Trunks asks Maldon."I'am Maldon   
  
and I want you dead Goten!" Maldon says angrily and powers up. Malodn grabs his sword.  
  
Goten and Trunks power up to there maximum and grabs there weapons. Maldon dashes  
  
towards both Goten and Trunks. Goten and Trunks get into a fighting stance.Trunks dashes  
  
towards Maldon, too. Trunks attepts to cut Maldon, but Maldon blocks the attack with his own  
  
weapon. While Trunks try's to push down harder, Goten tries to roundhouse kick Maldon in the  
  
face. Maldon jumps up and lets down his guard against Trunks sword. Making Trunks fall off   
  
balance. Maldon comes down and puts the sword into Goten's gut. Then Maldon gather's up  
  
enought energy take ouot Trunks. Trunks begins to stand up when Maldon energy attack makes  
  
Trunks go flying though the air.Trunks still has a little bit of ki left, but Goten's ki is now at 0.   
  
Goten is dead.  
  
  
  
  
"Numibus hurry I just felt Trunks and Goten ki go down. This is not good now Vegeta is hurt. We have  
  
no damn chance.Uub is hurt so he can't help. Goten and Trunks are hurt, and Vegeta cover in blood. My  
  
guess is whatever did this to Vegeta are fighting Goten and Trunks.  
  
  
  
*A few moments later*  
  
  
"There is everybody" Gohan says as he jumps off with Vegeta in his arms. He lays him down. Gohan   
  
begins to run to where he see's a figure. He makes it and see's Trunks. "He hurt damn it!" Gohan says.  
  
Gohan runs where he see's the other figure. Gohan look down to see his brother. He has a sword in his gut.  
  
He is covered in blood. "N...o....he..'s......de.a....d." Gohan says softly. "Damn it Paris is pergent. MARK  
  
MY WORDS I WILL GET MY REVENGE!!"  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
*Well how did you like it. THANKS FOR READING MY STORY HOPED YOU LIKED IT! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!* 


	5. Goten Begins His New Trainning

Dragonball X  
  
  
Disclamier: I do not own dragonball, dbz or dbgt.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well it's been a long time since a update, sorry! I haven't had time  
  
to type all the chapters up, but during christmas break I will. Also you may see that  
  
on the title for Dragonball X it also says the Maldon saga, will I'm going to put the  
  
current saga on ff.net by the title. Like Dragonball X: The Maldon Saga or The Tournament  
  
Saga, which is the next saga, but all the Dragonball X chapters will be right here.  
  
  
  
Saga- Maldon  
  
Chapter Four- Goten Starts His New Trainning  
  
  
  
  
Goten wake's up and see's Dende in front of him. "Dende where in the hell am I ?"  
  
Goten says still confused. "In the otherworld, your father and Piccolo found out about  
  
your death." Dende says. "Hey Son!" Goku says as he appears out of no where using  
  
his instant transmission. " Dad is that you!" Goten says as tears start to fall down Goten's  
  
face. "Are you ready to go see King Kai. He will be the one who teaches you the art of  
  
Kaioken." Goku says proudly. "Are you serious! I going to learn Kaioken." Goten says  
  
excited. "Yeah, I saw what you did on Earth and you are becoming much stronger! You  
  
have ascend to a even higher level in super sayian. You have the power to go to super sayian  
  
as we speak you just need to learn how to use your powers correctly. If you had went to  
  
super sayian 2 you and Gohan would had a much better chance at beating Maldon. We have  
  
no idea what Maldon's real power is like. So we need you to train here." Goku tells his youngest  
  
son. "I wish I could see everybody else just once more, I miss everybody. You know Pais and I  
  
were going to get married. We were going to have a kid too. Mom was pergent. I hope she will be  
  
ok." Goten says softly and sadly at the same time. "What! Mom is pergent!" Goku says excited.  
  
" Yeah it was going to be a boy, I don't know what they are going to name the new baby. Mom  
  
said she liked Gota. She should have the new baby in a few Earth weeks." Goten says. "Wow, I  
  
lot has been going on since you left! By the way we found out there is another set of dragonballs on  
  
new Namek. King Kai contracted them and said that we could use them, but you will not be wished  
  
back for two years." Goku explains. "Why, Gphan said it took you to learn all the Kaioken moves in  
  
just a year." Goten asks. "Well those's were the basic's. There are even more advanced moves that you  
  
should learn. There are a few that I have not mastered yet and doubt if I will ever will master them." Goku  
  
explains. "Well I guess I should start to train, let's go!" Goten says excited. Goten grabs his father and in  
  
seconds they are at King Kai's new planet.  
  
  
  
"It has been three months since Goten has passed away. Paris has not been herself. Maybe all of us should  
  
try to cheer her up. Paris has been rasing Kay-Jay (Kararoot Junior is his name, Goten's son) all alone. I have   
  
been trying to help her with the baby but it is hard to help out with Pais and help my mom with Gota (Goku's son)."  
  
Gohan tells Trunks. "So I heard that you and Videl are thinking of having another kid." Trunks says to Gohan. "Yeah,  
  
but Pan really has been depressed aboout her uncle Goten passing away. They always get along great." Gohan  
  
says. "Man I wish he could just come back." Trunks says softly. "I wondering if Goten saw my dad there." Gohan  
  
says thinking outloud. Bulma and Vegeta open the door and come in. "Brat, let's go." Vegeta tells Trunks. "Hey Gohan  
  
there is going to be a get together at are house. Everybody is coming." Bulma tells Gohan. "Hey Gohan where is Pan?"  
  
Trunks asks Gohan. "At the doctors with VIdel, Videl is getting a check up. Well anyway I got to go pick them up."  
  
Gohan says as he begins to walk out the door. "Well anyway I also got to get a gravity room." Gohan says. "Why don't  
  
we give you one most of the ones that our company makes are 20 times Earth's gravity. That's it. I could make you one  
  
in a few week's." Bulma says. "Thanks a bunch Bulma!" Gohan replies. "Remember to be at our house at 8:00, but try  
  
to be there at 7:30. Ok!" Bulma says. GOhan look over to her and says "Sure!"  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Well there was chapter four! By the way I will not show Goten going though all his trainnig. I made a whole bunch of one   
shots, so coming soon you will see Dragonball X: One Shot. Remember to review each chapter please. Reviews are very  
important. Remember to review!* 


	6. The Past Years

Dragonball X  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own dragonball, dbz or dbgt.  
  
  
Author's Note: Here is chapter five. enjoy and review. please.  
  
  
Saga- Maldon  
  
Chapter Five- The Past Years  
  
  
  
Videl and Pan walk out of the examing room where see Gohan. "Dad why are you?!" Pan asks confused, but   
  
at the same time excited. "Well Bulma told me there was going to be a party, and it is at 8:00. So I thought   
  
that we should get going since it will start in about 45 minutes. "Ok, let's get going. SO why are we going to  
  
have a party." Videl asks. "Well to talk about all the bad things that have happened in the last year. The   
  
dragonballs my dad is gone, and Goten is now gone. I guess Bulma figured that we should start to figure a way   
  
to get the dragon back so we can wish Goten, my dad and Piccolo. Anyway what did the doctor say?" Gohan aks   
  
Videl."Well you know how we were talking about kids......well" Videl says as her eyes widen. "Are..you...  
  
serious!"Gohan says shocked. "Yeah dad, and guess what it's going to be twins. I like the name Gosan what do   
  
you think?" Pan tells her father. "Wow! I can't believe this I'm going to have kids again!" Gohan says.   
  
  
  
"So are people arriving." Bra aks Trunks. "Let's see Videl Gohan and Pan are here. Krillin, 18 and Marron are   
  
here. Chichi, Paris, Gota, Kay-Jay are here. Yamcha and Tien is here too so I guess everybody here. Go tell  
  
mom,ok." Trunks tells his sister. "Sure" Bra says as she begins to walk towards the kitchen where Bulma is  
  
with Chichi and Paresu. "Mom everybody is here. Do you want to get everything started?" Bra asks her mom.  
  
"Yeah. Would you go tell everybody for me, please." Bulma asks. "Sure!" Bra says cheerfully. Bra walks out  
  
to the living room and says "ok everybody is here, so let's begin." Bulma, Chihci and Paresu all walk out as  
  
Chichi and Paris sit down. "Ok everybody we need to figure away to get Piccolo, GOku and Goten back. Does anybody  
  
got a idea?" Bulma says. "I have a idea!" Goten says up from a far using King Kai to talk to them. Paris get's   
  
up from her seat and says "Is that you GOten?!" "Yeah, Pairs." Goten says softly. "I've missed you." Paris says  
  
as she begins to cry. Tears running freely down her eyes. "and I've missed you too, all of you. Well anyway I have  
  
a plan. Oiccolo was informed that there a new namek. They have a new set of dragonball's. They said we can you use  
  
them! That's good news. The bad news is that Maldon is coming back in three years. We need to train. I need to  
  
train at King Kai's. So you guys can wish back in two years." Goten informs everybody. "What! Maldon is coming back!"  
  
Trunks says. "Who is Maldon?" Gohan asks. "HE THE ONE WHO KILLED GOTEN!" Trunks says upset going to super sayian.  
  
"Calm down Trunks, you guys just need to train. You can wish back Piccolo and my dad now if you guys want to. They   
  
have become much stronger!" Goten tell them. "Grandpa is coming back!" Pan says excited. "and Piccolo." Gohan says  
  
cheerfully. Everybody begins to celebrate except Paris. "But....but...but..what about.....Goten?" Paris says upset.  
  
"Don't worry Paris I will be here soon. I love you know that. I would never stay up there. I want to see so it hurts  
  
me inside. I will never leave. I will be back. Now take of my son until get back. I love Paris." Goten tells Paris.   
  
"I love you Goten." Paris tells her mate. "I have to go, bye everybody. Bye Paris." GOten says. Paris begins to look   
  
down to the floor as she says softly "Bye Goten."  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Well what you thinks. Thanks for reading and remember to review.* 


	7. Up To Space

Dragonball X  
  
  
  
Disclamier: I do not own dragonball, dbz or dbgt.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well here is chapter six. I'm trying to get a few more chapter type   
  
so I can update faster. Review Please!  
  
  
  
  
Saga- Maldon  
  
Chapter Six- Up To Space  
  
  
  
  
It is now the year 794. It has been over 15 months since Goten told them about Maldon   
  
will be coming back. It has been two years since Goten start trainning under King Kai,  
  
he has been trainning non stop. Piccolo has begin trying to make a new set of dragonballs,  
  
but just can't get it right. Vegeta and Goku both train and spar together since Goku came  
  
back. Goku and Goten talked about Goten coming back, he told him he will need a little more  
  
time, but you guys should start to go to new namek, just a few days ago. GOku told Goten about  
  
his son, that he never saw. Trunks, Gohan and Pan are all going to space today. Everybody is  
  
at capsule corp to say goodbye to them.  
  
  
  
"I have called you all here bacause that Trunks, Gohan and Pan are going to space to bring back  
  
Goten." Bulma tells everybody. "Why Goku uses his instant transmission to go to new namek. That  
  
would be much faster." Paris tells Bulma. "Goten needs a little more time to train. Goten will be  
  
back soon enough, Paris." Bulma replies. Everybody begins to say goodbye to Gohan, Trunks and Pan.  
  
Gohan, Trunks and Pan all wave goodbye as they walk towards the spaceship Bulma built. A few minute's  
  
a later the spaceship is token off to new namek.  
  
  
  
"Pan you want to spar." Trunks asks Pan. "Nah, I going to sleep. Anyway if you want to spar, my dad   
  
sure will. He is trainning right now. He is at 600 times earth's gravity. I'm not that good. He is  
  
at super sayian 3. He wants to be a super sayian 4. Your a super sayian 2 you should be able to go   
  
and train in 600 times earth's gravity. I'm only a super sayian so I couldn't do that. Why don't  
  
you go see my dad." Pan tells Trunks. "Damn it I'm never going to be able spar with Goten, he is at   
  
super sayian 3, at least. I not even in his league." Trunks says softly. "That's not true Trunks!"  
  
Gohan says coming out of the gravity room. "You just need to train some more." Gohan says friendly  
  
"Why don't we get some sleep. We should be at new namek a in a few days." Pan tells everybody. Good   
  
night everybody." Gohan says. "Well I'm going to train., good night." Trunks says as he walks toward   
  
the gravity room.  
  
  
  
It has been six days since Gohan, Trunks and Pan left for new namek. Paris begins to knock on the door  
  
at the sons house. Chichi opens it and says "Hello Paris, come in." as she is hold ing Gota. Paris begins  
  
to walk in the sons home, as Paris holds Kay-Jay's hand. They both walk in. Chichi let's go of Gota as Kay-Jay  
  
and Gota begin to play with there toys. "I just can't wait until Goten comes back! He should be back soon!"  
  
Paros says excited. "I have missed Goten too! He will get to meet his son, finally. I wonder what Goten is   
  
doing now." Chichi says.  
  
  
  
"Well Goten you have finished all of the kaioken attack's and you have master all of them as well. You have  
  
master the art of kaioken. God job GOten. You have become even better at kaioken then your father. I see a lot  
  
of your father in you. You should be proud. I sure Goku will be proud of what you have archived. Goku didn't   
  
learn the last attack I taught you. Well it is too bad that you are leaving or you could have been in the   
  
otherworld tournament like your father was many years ago. Always remember to not use any of the spirit bomb   
  
attack unless you have to use it as a last resort." King Kai replies. "Of course King Kai, I will respect you   
  
sytle of martial arts. Well I guess this is goodbye. Will goodbye King Kai, Grefforey and Bubble's. Well I got   
  
to go, bye!" Goten says as he begins to fly into the air.  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
*Well thanks for reading, remember to review!* 


	8. Goten is Back!

Dragonball X  
  
  
Disclaimer : I do now own Dragonball, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT.  
  
  
Author's Note : Well I'm going to be typing five or six new Dragonball X chapters, so the updates will be much faster then before. At least the first five or six. I should have a new one up every one or two days, but I need some reviews so please review this story so I know what you think of it. It becomes much better. Well see ya, bye!  
  
  
Chapter Seven - Goten is Back  
  
  
" I can see new Namek already! We should be there in ten minutes!, " Pan says excited. " It should be bright out since Namek has three suns. It never gets dark," Gohan replies. " How long well it take to get the Dragon Balls?, " Trunks asks. " Well the Dragon Balls are in are in one place. So it shouldn't take very long at all, " Gohan replies as they are look at New-Namek. " That's great dad, then it shouldn't take very long to get the Dragon Balls, and bring uncle Goten back to life!, Pan says excited.  
  
  
Minutes passed, and the ship finally lands on New-Namek. Gohan, Trunks and Pan all get off and turn on the Dragon Radar. " Well it should take us about two minutes to get to the Dragon Balls," Trunks says. "Great then lets hurry up, and go wish my brother back!, " Gohan says excited. Gohan, Trunks and Pan all fly towards the Dragon Balls, which is where the eldest Namek lives.  
  
  
Gohan, Trunks and Pan all arrive at the eldest Namek's house. Trunks explains why they need them. " That is the reason we need the Dragon Balls, please let us use them," Trunks tells the eldest Namek. "Okay I will let you use the Dragon Balls, Porun go get the Dragon Balls and summon the Dragon. Ask the Dragon for the two wishes they asked for," the eldest Namek says."Of course!," Porun says he walks towards the Dragon Balls.  
  
  
* Three Minutes Later *  
  
  
" Your wish has been granted, the Dragon says. In seconds Goten appears in front Gohan, Trunks and Pan. " Hi everyone," Goten says to everybody. "Goten you look different!," Trunks says to his long time best friend. " Yeah I cut my hair, it is more like Gohan's," Goten says. "Your wish has been granted," the Dragon says. In seconds Goten, Trunks, Gohan and Pan are all in front of the son's house, in the frontyard.  
  
  
Goten walks up to the door and knocks to see if his mom or somebody is there. " Hello who are you?," Kay-Jay asks. " I'am Goten and who are you little guy," Goten asks. "I'am Kay-Jay," Kay-Jay says to Goten. Goten's eyes widen, Goten steop's down to his knee's and hugs Kay-Jay. " I have missed you, Kay-Jay," Goten says softly as tears begin to go down Goten's face. "I'am sorry mister, but I dont know you Grandma and Mommy I think there is somebody here for you," Kay-Jay says in a two-year old voice.  
  
  
Paris hears Kay-Jay she comes to the door, and sees Goten hugging little Kay-Jay, Paris runs towards the Goten and Kay-Jay she hug's both of them. " Who is this mommy," Kay-Ja asks his mom. "He is your daddy."  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
* Well there is chapter seven, I know baby's dont talk that soon, but I'll say Sayian baby's do, I guess. Please dont flmae me and please review! * 


End file.
